Closer than Sisters
by iheartalice
Summary: What would have happened if Alice had emailed Bella after Edward left her?
1. Chapter 1

I felt the familiar emptiness inside of me as I checked my emails for the third time that day. It had been two weeks since my vampire ex-boyfriend had abandoned me Forks. Forks was a small town in Washington, where it was constantly either cloudy or raining. I was beyond crying or even feeling sad. I felt so empty that no amount of friendship or family love could fix the hole in my heart.

"Bella?" My dad, Charlie, knocked on my bedroom door. He was an older man, in his late forties. He kept his wavy black hair short and had had a thick black mustache for as long as I could remember. My mother, Renee, had left him when I was much younger. She had never been the small town type. I always told myself that she left Forks rather than my dad. He just decided not to go with her.

"Come in." I responded gazing out the window at the trees. It was in those very woods that Edward, my ex, had told me he was leaving.

"I was going to go get dinner at the diner. I was hoping you would come with me." His eyes were tired and sad. I felt a twinge of guilt knowing it was partly my fault.

"I'm not really all that hungry." I clicked the check mail button on my computer. There was still no response to my emails. I heard the door click shut and knew my dad had left the room. Alice was Edward's sister and I'd been sending her emails hoping she would answer. We had been best friends, I was hurt by the fact that she had left me too.

I decided at that moment that I needed to get out of the house. I stood up and put on a jacket and rushed downstairs. "Dad!" I called out to see if he was gone. There was no answer so I ran out the door and into the woods.

I stepped over shrubs and climbed over fallen trees. I walked until my feet hurt and it was starting to get dark out. I finally fell to the ground sobs tearing through my body like a hurricane. I wasn't sure how long I sat there crying, but when I finally stopped my body ached.

Suddenly I felt like was being watched. I jumped to my feet and spun around looking for my stalker. I could see no one and I felt a little panicked. I pulled my jacket around me and started walking back towards my house. I could still feel someone watching me, so I started running. I felt relieved when the light from my house came into view. I sprinted across the space between the forest and my house. When I entered, slamming the door behind me, Charlie was sitting on the couch. "Where have you been?" He asked jumping up off of the couch.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to clear my head. I promise I'm not doing anything stupid. I'm going to go get something to eat," I apologized as I set my coat down on the table by the door. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was some leftover spaghetti in a blue container. I pulled it out, opened it, and stuck it in the microwave. I pulled a fork out of the drawer and set it on the counter. Then I poured myself a cup of ice tea. I paced the kitchen impatiently as I waited for the microwave to beep. I knew that there would be no new emails, yet I couldn't stop checking. The microwave beeped, I quickly grabbed all of my stuff and ran upstairs. I sat down at my computer, setting my cup and container on the desk. I clicked the check mail button and to my surprise, I had one new email. There was no address and it was very short.

He's not coming back.

I felt ecstatic and horribly depressed all at the same time. On the upside, one of them had contacted me, on the downside nothing was changing. I turned the computer off and picked up my dinner. I took a big bite and stared out my window, I pictured Edward sitting on the branch. I sighed deeply and took another big bite. I wasn't sure my life could get any suckier. I guessed that Alice had sent me the email. I smiled at the fact that she still thought of me. I wondered if there was a way to get Edward back in town long enough to give me a chance to talk to him. I figured the only way to get him back in town would be to put myself in danger. Unless, what he said was true, and he really didn't want to be with me anymore.

I finished my spaghetti and stood up to take it downstairs. I was about to leave my room when my computer beeped at me. I almost tripped over my own feet trying to get to my computer. I turned it back on and opened my mail up. My heart stopped...it was her:

Acullen

I double clicked on her email.

Are you okay?

I felt annoyance rising in my stomach. After the way they left, and she went with them, of course I'm not okay. Why couldn't any of them tell Edward no? Especially Alice she could have stayed behind or at least visited. I clicked reply and started typing:

I could lie and say yes, but that would be lying. Honestly, my boyfriend, my second family, and my sister, just ditched me! If Edward were here I would probably punch him for doing this to me. You guys made forks livable. Now I have no one to talk to, at least no one who understands me. I spent the last two weeks sitting in my bedroom like a loser staring out the window hoping to see my asshole of an ex boyfriend. You tell me how okay I am!

I sent it out before I thought about who I sent it to. I'd never gotten angry at Alice. She was so much more than a best friend or a sister. She was like my other half. I drummed my fingers nervously on my desk. When my computer beeped I practically jumped out of my seat.

Bella, I'm so sorry. You must know that I fought with Edward about this. I thought it was a horrible idea. I'm still mad at him for separating us. And as far as the punching goes...I did you a favor. I wish I could say we were coming back but we can't without Edward. There would be too many questions. I'll keep in touch though as long as you promise to make some human friends.

I chewed my nail while I thought about what to say. I felt my broken heart pound weakly in my chest.

No, it's face to face or nothing. I'm past weak apologies, if you really are sorry for what happened then come down and tell me. Come be my sister again, I don't care if Edward comes or not...

I felt empty without Edward but what he did was unforgivable. I could at least try to get my best friend back. I waited for a few minutes and when there was no response, I stormed out. I grabbed my bowl and stomped down the stairs to the kitchen. I was angrily washing the dishes from that day when Charlie got home.  
"Bells, are you okay? You seem kind of angry." He commented.

APOV

I never expected Bella to get so upset. I figured she'd be happy to hear from me, but she'd gotten mad. "I told you it was a bad idea." Rose commented, sitting on the couch nearby.  
"I've never heard Bella so mad before. Especially with me, stupid Edward messes up everything." I pouted and crossed my arms. Edward would kill me if I went back to Forks.  
"Well, I vote someone goes against Edwards decision. He was stupid to let things get that far and then take off. You should go back to Forks." Rosalie suggested I her sulky tone of voice. Alice knew Rose secretly liked Bella, it was her jealousy that made her seem so mean.

"What happens if Edward finds out? I really don't want to make him mad." I loved Edward, of my three brothers I was closest to him.

"He's out hunting right now, if you hurry he'll never know. I'll tell him you went for a drive and that should stall him for at least an hour." Rose said excitedly.  
"Oooh! Tell him I'm going shopping in Paris! That will give two or three days!" I hopped up and went to my closet to start packing.  
"I don't know if I can keep him out of my mind for that long." Rosalie stood up and began helping me pack.  
"Just do the best you can. Give me a heads up if he finds out though." We had my bag packed in less than a minute. Rose walked with me to my yellow Porsche that waited in the garage.  
"I would drive fast and block Edward out until you got out of our hunting area. You might have to actually buy a plane ticket. I don't know if just telling him will fool him." I nodded a yes to all of Rose's instructions.  
"Alright, I'll have my phone on and with me the whole time. I have the key to our house in Forks. Don't tell anyone where I'm really going. The less people that know, the smaller the chance that Edward finds out." I said climbing into my car and pushing the button on the garage door opener.  
"Okay, be safe Alice. I love you sis." Rose waved as I started backing out.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

After reassuring Charlie that I was just fine. I marched back upstairs and changed into some fresh pajamas before climbing into bed. I felt the familiar emptiness creeping back into my mind and heart. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and hoped that my dreams were pleasant this time. I was tired of nightmares about giant wolves, red haired vampires, and stupid ex boyfriends. Jake had given me a dream catcher but it didn't seem to help. Jacob Black was one of my closest guy friends. He was a Quiluete Indian. He had long black hair and lately had gotten insanely tall and muscular. At this point he was the only one I talked to. I could feel sleep taking over my body, I fought it for a moment before the world went black.

I was halfway awake at about three in the morning. I was about to fall back asleep when a breeze blew my curtains in, only the wind wasn't blowing. I sat up as my heart started pounding. There she was standing in front of my window. At first I was excited to see her again, but then I got a glimpse of her black eyes as the moon reflected off of her raven colored irises. I gasped and scooted back towards the headboard.

"Don't be scared Bella, you told me that this is what you always wanted. I promise I'll take it slow since its your first time." Alice tried to comfort me in a very husky voice. She walked slowly over to the bed, her hips swaying seductively. As she got closer to the bed, I realized she was only in her underwear, white, lacy, cotton. To my surprise arousal hit me full force. My cheeks flushed and I gripped my covers a little tighter.

"Alice!" I blurted out just before I woke up. I sat up and looked around my dark room. I was sweating and flushed, but Alice wasn't there. The realization of what I'd just dreamt about hit me. I didn't have feelings for Alice. I'd most definitely never had that reaction to her before. I could still feel the electricity coursing through my body and squirmed uncomfortably on my bed.

I was still so shaken up that I couldn't sleep. I layer back down and stared at my ceiling for a minute. I couldn't calm myself down so I let my hand slip under the covers and into my pajama pants.

APOV

I was halfway to Forks when I felt the vision coming on. I quickly stopped the car in the middle of the empty highway.

"Alice!" Bella had yelled my name and sat up in bed. She looked lost and bewildered. After a moment she laid back down and her hand disappeared under her comforter. Seconds later her back arched up off the bed and he started breathing heavily.

The vision ended there and I was in shock. I was in an even bigger hurry to get to Forks. I pushed the pedal all the way down and the car fishtailed a little.

RPOV (Rose)

I sat on the couch next to Emmett watching tv. He was completely sucked into the football game and all I could think about was covering for Alice. Edward had been out a lot since Alice had left but would be back soon. I couldn't keep my mind busy because no one was doing anything except Alice. Carlisle had been out traveling a lot. Edward was doing the same and Jasper was lost without Alice. He spent most of his time locked up in his room. Emmett was good company but he was sucked into sports now. I had to come up with a better cover. The door shut downstairs and I almost jumped out of my seat. Emmett looked at me like I was an alien. "Are you okay babe?" He asked putting his hand on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tuned out." I started to panic when Edward entered the room. I thought about the first thing that came to mind...sex with Emmett. Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you okay Rose? You seem a little off." He commented on the verge of laughing.

"Yep...I'm just wonderful." My thoughts then accidentally wandered to Bella. In a panic I pictured myself having sex with Bella...shit!

"Rose!" Edward jumped up off the couch.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I said frantically scooting back until I was sitting on the back of the couch with my feet on the seat. Emmett had jumped between us but looked horribly confused.

"What's going on?" Edward was now growling at me. Emmett took a tentative step forward.

"It's nothing Emmett, Edward is overreacting." I said now glaring at Edward. Edward hissed and left the room. I relaxed and sat back down, Emmett joined me. Emmett turned off the tv and turned towards me.

"What did you do to piss Edward off?" He had a concerned look on his face. I felt trapped, Alice really owed me one.

"I thought something that was kind of rude about Bella." I responded hoping he'd leave it alone.

"Must have been bad to make him react that way. I know you don't like Bella, Rose, but jeez try to be nice." I opened my mouth to argue but quickly closed it. There was no reason to make this situation worse.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling confused and exhausted. I'd spent the better part of the night thinking about Alice. My dream hadn't meant anything had it? I was contemplating going back to sleep when my cell phone went off. I groaned and grabbed it off the nightstand. "What?" I answered the phone feeling more than a little grouchy.

"Jeez Bella, it's ten in the morning...Did I really wake you up?" It was Angela, I was a little surprised. No one had called me since we started winter break. Christmas was next Friday and I was dreading it. I didn't much feel like celebrating.

"Sorry Angie, I had a rough night."I replied a little more relaxed. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my computer turning it on.

"It's okay, actually, I wanted to invite you to go with me, Eric, Jess, and Mike to a dance club in Seattle." She explained.

"Uh...I don't know, I'd have to ask Charlie." I hit the check email button.

"We're leaving today at three. So, if you wanna go, you need to ask now." I could hear the apologetic tone in her voice. Apparently, inviting me had been a last minute decision, not that I blamed them. My inbox was empty which meant I'd scared off Alice with my angry emails. I felt hurt and angry and suddenly I wanted to be anywhere but in Forks.

"You know what? I'm sure it'll be fine. Count me in."

"Okay, I'll be by to pick you up later." I turned the computer off.

"Okay, bye." I responded and ended the phone call. I walked over to my closet and started going through my clothes. I had every intention of meeting someone and dancing all night. I pulled out some clothes I was sure had been Alice's. A black tank top and some skin tight blue jeans. I wondered briefly how they had gotten into my closet. Then I went into the bathroom to get ready.

APOV

When I reached Forks it was dark out. I slowed down when I reached Bella's house. I got out of the car and climbed up the tree outside her window. When I peeked in her dark room, I realized she wasn't there. The window was open so I climbed in. I wondered where she could have gone. I turned on her computer and was going to get on the Internet while I waited only to find she'd been looking up clubs in Seattle. I quickly memorized the address of the one she'd stopped on. I slipped out the window and got into my car.

"Bella Swan, you are going to make me absolutely crazy. What on earth is she doing at a dance club in Seattle. She doesn't even like to dance." I was talking to myself as I pulled quietly away. I swore I could feel eyes on me as I drove away. It was maybe two hours into the drive when I felt a vision coming on.

Bella was in the middle of the dance floor. She was moving her body in ways that would make Carlisle blush. She had the attention of a large group of boys, several were dancing with her. Bella's friends were sitting at a nearby table looking at her with complete shock.

So much for Bella not being able to dance. I wished I were at the club dancing with her. The way she moved her hips was so sensual. But you could also see how angry she was by how fast she was moving. I felt jealous and wondered why she'd turned to a bunch of human boys. That didn't seem like the Bella I knew. I must have really pissed her off.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

It was almost one in the morning by the time Angie pulled me out of the mob surrounding me. I had completely lost myself in the music. I took out all of my anger and frustrations on the dance floor. "Bella! What is up with you?" She yelled over the pounding music.

"I'm so sorry Angie! I've had a lot on my mind, I needed to let it all out." I called back. She took me over to the table they had sat at drinking soda and talking. It looked like they were all ready to go.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked them, they all nodded and we headed out to the car.

"So, Bella, do you dance like that often." Mike asked climbing into the seat between me and Jessica. Eric sat up front next to Angela, who was driving.

"Actually, I never dance, like at all." I replied a little irritated and turned to look out the window.

RPOV

Alice had been gone maybe an hour when Edward stormed back into the room. He sat down angrily and started flipping through a book. I started to sing the birthday song in my head to keep him out. He looked up at me suddenly, "Bella is mine Rose!" He snarled.

Emmett looked over at Edward and then back at me. "Seriously, Rose doesn't like Bella like that." He scoffed.

"Then why was she thinking sexual thoughts about her?" Edwards glare was shooting knives at me.

"What? Is everyone in this family going to fall for Bella? First Edward, then Alice, now Rose? I thought you loved me Rosalie!" Emmett hadn't realized he'd just given away Alice's secret.

"Alice?" Edward was on his feet.

"I do love you Emmett, the reason I was thinking those things is because I was covering for Alice." I explained in a rush, tired of lying.

"What is Alice doing that you have to cover for her?" Edward had moved closer, ready to strangle me if I didn't answer. Emmett went to stand up and Edward pushed him back down. This made Emmett angry and he shoved Edward across the room, but he landed on his feet.

"Stop! Alice went to Forks to apologize to Bella for leaving. She also wanted to tell Bella that she had feelings for her." I felt bad for ratting Alice out, but things were about to get bad. Edward roared in response and took off. I had to call Alice and warn her.

BPOV

"Bye Bella!" Angela and Mike called in unison. Jessica was choosing not to talk to me and Eric was sleeping. I waved as I started up the sidewalk to the front door. I put my hand on the door knob and felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I shivered but couldn't make myself turn around.

"Bella..." His voice rang in my ears and my heart stopped. "Bella, turn around please." He'd picked a horrible night to come back. I felt the anger surge through my body. I clenched my fist to keep from punching him.

"I can't, because if I do, then you're really here." He misinterpreted my statement.

"I promise I'm really here, you're not dreaming." that pushed me over the edge. I whipped around and slapped him knowing that punching him would only hurt me.

"Dreaming? You think I would mistake this for a dream? This is more like a nightmare! I was so close to letting you go." My voice quieted at the end.

"You mean..." I could tell he was confused.

"Let me make this clear to you. You broke my heart, took away my family, and separated me from my best friend! I'm so over you that even your vampire speed couldn't catch me." All the emotions I'd been holding in we're spilling out now.

"Bella...I-" I cut him off.

"No! I don't want apologies or stupid lies. It's done, it's over, I want my best friend back! I just want Alice!" That's when it hit me...I loved Alice, more than I'd ever loved Edward. I missed her so much that at that moment I started crying. Edward just stood there stupidly, at a loss for words. "Please...just leave me alone." I sobbed and turned to enter my house. I shut the door behind me and fell to the ground. "Alice! Where are you?"

APOV

I was pushing my Porsche to its limits. I'd had another vision of Bella, Edward had beat me to her. She was so upset and so angry, that after the vision had ended her emotions had lingered. If I were capable of crying, tears would have been flowing down my cheeks. I'd almost reached Seattle when the vision had hit me and I had immediately turned around. I was only ten minutes from Bella's house when someone jumped out into the road. Luckily, with my vampire vision I was able to stop in time. I was about to start screaming at them to get out of the way, when I realized who it was. I was out of the car in a flash. "Carlisle?" He stood in the middle of the road still and looked concerned.

"Alice, you've created a huge mess." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Well, hi to you too." I said sarcastically, but instantly regretted it.

"Edward is so angry that he's taken off. I'm afraid he's going to hurt someone or get the attention of the Volturi." I suddenly felt regret for setting off this chain of events. I knew that going back to Forks was a bad idea. I should have warned Bella that I was coming, so I could've reached her before Edward.

"I'm sorry." I suddenly felt as though Carlisle was really my father and I was a stupid teenager that snuck out. "What should I do to fix it?" I asked hoping for some serious guidance.

"Right now, go to Bella. She's inconsolable. We will worry about Edward tomorrow. I don't think we will be able to find him until he wants to be found. Alice...please be careful." Carlisle gave me a hug as I handed him the keys to my car.

"Carlisle, what are you doing down here?" I asked suddenly realizing that he was supposed to be in Germany.

"I've been watching out for Bella. Victoria has been seen in the area since we left. Just because Edward left her, doesn't mean she isn't still part of our family." He responded and then climbed into the car. I watched him drive off and then sped over to Bella's house. When I reached the front lawn all the lights were off and Charlie wasn't home. I listened for movement inside and heard nothing.

BPOV

I found my way up to my bedroom and sat on the floor next to my bed in the dark. I was afraid that if I turned on the lights that he'd be there. All I wanted was for Alice to be holding me, telling me it would be okay. Flashes of her smiling face kept appearing in the dark. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. I assumed it was Charlie. I didn't answer hoping he'd think I was asleep.

"Bella?" Her voice was soft and silky, and laced with concerned. My heart just about jumped out of my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for all the great reviews, I'm in love with writing this story! I'm not sure how long it will be before I update again, due to the fact that there is an out of control wildfire in my town and I could be evacuated at any moment. But when things calm down I'll be back for sure!

I was afraid that if I spoke she would disappear and I would wake up. The door creaked as she opened it slowly. I regretted leaving the lights off, I could barely see her outline in the dark. My heart started racing as she slowly approached me. I knew I should say something, anything. But I was so happy to see her that I was speechless. "Bella its, Alice, are you okay?" She sat down next to me and wrapped her cool arms around me. "It's okay, I'm here now. I'm so sorry I let him get here first. I followed you to Seattle."

"You came for me, after I sent my email?" I couldn't believe it! The reason she never wrote back is because she left for Forks immediately.

"Of course I came. All you have to do is ask and I'll come running." She kissed the top of my head. I sighed deeply and finally let myself relax. "Did Edward hurt you? Are you okay? Carlisle said he was very angry." She sounded so worried, I'd never heard Alice worry like this before.

"No, I'm okay. He didn't even get a chance to say anything." I explained.

"Thank god! You must be exhausted. It's five-thirty and after all the dancing, driving, and fighting..." Dancing? How did she know I'd danced?

"Come on, I'll stay with you as long as you want." She helped me into my bed and then laid down next to me.

"Don't leave me, please." I said curling up next to her. She wrapped her arms around me as I drifted off to sleep.

"Bella? Bella?" I blinked. "Bella?"

"Ahhh!" I fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Alice was by my side in a flash.

"Sorry, I forgot that you came back last night." I blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Don't apologize, a lot happened last night." She helped me up off the floor. Her hand lingered on my arm, my blush returned, only out of arousal this time. Alice dropped her hand and looked away. Did she notice the way I was feeling? Based off of her reaction, she didn't feel the same way. I felt sadness at that thought, but did I really care that much?

"Charlie never came home last night, so we're the only ones here. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Charlie had been spending with Sue Clearwater since Harry passed away.

"I'm not really all that hungry." I answered dejectedly and sat down on the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked confused. I looked up at her honey colored eyes. I felt the sudden urge to touch her.

"No, actually, breakfast would be great." I used it as an excuse to touch her. I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

"Bella, I have to admit, I'm a little worried. You're acting kind of strange." She commented as she opened the fridge and pulled a carton of eggs, some tomatoes, and cheese.

"I just don't know what to feel right now. I have whiplash from you and Edward." I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes at that statement. "I'm not saying you're anything like Edward. I just don't know what to expect anymore." I stared at my hands.

"Bella, I know you're not interested in apologies, but I need you to know. I promise never to leave you again. I'm so so so very sorry for what I did to you. If you give me a chance, I will make it up to you. You mean more to me than I could ever put into words. I would end my own life before I saw you hurt by me again." The sincerity in Alice's voice made me want to cry. Before I could think I was up and hugging her close. I could never truly be mad at her.

"I missed you so much Alice." I whispered, barely audible to the human ear but Alice heard me.

"So, would you like an omelet?" Alice giggled as I pulled back. I could see the hint of something in her eyes, but it was gone before I could figure it out.

"I would love an omelet." I leaned against the counter next to the stove to watch her cook. She moved quickly cracking eggs, chopping the tomatoes, and measuring a cup of cheese. "Is your family going to move back down to Forks?"

"I don't know yet. We haven't talked it over, I left in a hurry. No one knew where I was going except for Rose." I had missed her beautiful voice more than I knew, I didn't want her to stop talking. Then I remembered my dream and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Alice now had the omelet in the skillet. She must have sensed my uneasiness because she looked up at me.

"Bella are you sure you're okay? You're giving off some really strange vibes." She said with a look of concern on her face.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I could tell she didn't believe me when she put her hands on her hips.

"Bella we've always been very close, like sisters. I can tell when something is wrong with you." She took the pan off the stove and slid the omelet onto a plate and handed it to me. I grabbed a fork and we both sat down at the table.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out. I'm not even sure where this dream came from yet." Was it just me or did she almost smile? I took a bite of my breakfast.

"I promise that nothing you say or do will chase me away. I'm one hundred and eleven, I've seen and heard it all." She smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, don't judge too quick, because I'm not sure it means anything yet." I set my fork down and took a deep breath. "I had a dream...about you." I watched her reaction closely, her expression didn't change, so I continued. "You came in through my window in the middle of the night. A-And you were only in your underwear." A smirk appeared on her face and I felt myself blush.

"Continue.." She said calmly.

"You had eyes as black as night and I jumped at that. You said not to be scared, that I had said that this was what I had always wanted. Then you said you would take it slow since it was my first time." I finished in a hurry.

"And that's where it ended?" She almost seemed disappointed.

"Yeah...I'm not sure where it stems from or how I feel about it. But now you know." I said awkwardly.

"Hmm." She stemmed to go into deep thought so I ate my omelet. I got up and set my plate in the sink. I turned around to find Alice just inches away from me, I jumped, my back hitting the counter.

"Alice you scared me!" I commented.

"Sorry, but I want to try something, if it's okay with you." I realized then that she was staring at my lips, I knew then what she was going to do. Out of curiosity, I decided to let her.

"It's okay with me, I'm kind of curious." She smiled and took a step forward, placing her hands on my hips. I stood really still, remembering how hard it was for Edward. She slowly leaned in, her cold breath fanning across my face. I swore I felt her shake a little, was she nervous? She hesitated for a moment and then her cold lips touched mine ever so softly. The feeling started in my lips, hot and tingling, and moved through my entire body. It started I fire deep inside me, one that had never been lit before not even by Edward. My heart exploded too, filling with a feeling I thought I'd never feel again. Next thing I knew my knees gave out, luckily, I caught myself on the counter behind me. I took in a large breath of air and opened my eyes. Alice was staring at me her wide eyes a much darker shade of amber.

"I didn't see this coming." She said huskily, referring to her visions.

"Neither did I, have we always been this way? I don't remember ever being attracted to you like that." Alice took a step back. I heard the front door open and knew Charlie was home.

"You better go, so Charlie doesn't freak out thinking Edward is here." No sooner had I said that than she disappeared.

"Hey Bells! Sorry I never came home last night. Sue and I got to talking and the next thing I knew it was three in the morning. So I just stayed the night." He apologized upon entering the kitchen.

"It's okay, I spent some time with my friends. I got got out of the house a little." I hadn't actually asked to go to Seattle.

"That's wonderful Bella, you seem more like yourself." Charlie said happily opening the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go up to my room and take a nap. I didn't sleep well last night." He popped his beer open and sat down at the table.

"Still having nightmares?" He asked looking up at me.

"Nope, it was a good dream this time." I said smiling and took off upstairs. I had a feeling Alice was in the room before I even opened the door. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I hesitated a moment and then opened the door. She was sitting on the bed and looked very insecure. That wasn't like Alice, it made me a little nervous. She looked up when I entered the room. "Are you okay, Alice?" I asked softly and went to sit next to her.

"I think so, I'm just coming to terms with a few things." She scooted closer to me and smiled.

"This is all new to me too. So, you've never kissed a woman before?" I figured that in one hundred and eleven years you would have tried everything.

"No, I don't think I have. You would be my first." She replied touching her delicate fingers to her lips. The luscious lips that had been on mine only minutes ago. I subconsciously licked my lips wanting to taste her again. Her eyes moved moved to my lips then, apparently she had seen that, I blushed.

"Well, I'm honored to be your first." I replied looking at the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"I suddenly understand why Edward was so drawn to you. If I hadn't heard Charlie coming..." She trailed off, but I knew where that was headed. I looked at her then, her eyes were black now. I watched as she took an unnecessary breath and stood up. I'd never seen Alice so flustered before, I couldn't help but giggle a little. "This isn't funny!" She said pacing.

I burst into laughter, "It so totally is! I'm sorry, I can't find the downside to this!" I fell backwards still cracking up.

"Bella!" She started to giggle and it was the most amazing sound I'd ever heard. In fact, it stopped me in the middle of my laughing fit. Alice stopped too, and looked at me funny. "What?"

"Sorry, you just have such a beautiful voice." I covered my mouth with my hand. Had I said that out loud? I was pretty sure that if Alice had been able to blush, she would have.

"How did this happen? I mean I came back because I felt something for you. But it was minor compared to how I feel now." Alice sat back down on the bed.

"How do you feel now?" I asked curiously. Honestly, I was intoxicated, I saw Alice in a whole new light. All I wanted was for her to kiss me again.

"Mmm, a little shocked, awed, excited, maybe a little scared."

"Scared? You're scared of me?" I was surprised by that.

"I'm a little scared of how you make me feel. It's such an intense feeling. I almost can't keep my hands off of you." I couldn't help but smile, my feelings for Alice were out of control now, was I really that blinded by Edward?

"So, what do we do now?" I asked trying to be serious.

"Well, actually I have to go find Edward and calm him down. Carlisle's worried he might do something stupid."

"If he's that mad, I want you to stay away from him. What if he hurts you?" I put my hand on top of hers and relished the feeling of her soft, cold hand.

"I'll be fine, I'll take someone with me. It's my fault he's like this anyway. If I had just stayed away, he never would have come back here." She said sadly. I squeezed her hand gently.

"But then this never would have happened. I'm the one that really pissed Edward off anyway. If anything he should be mad at himself for leaving...jerk." Alice giggled at that.

"I wish I could just let him go be mad. But if he does something to bring the Volturi here, they won't let you live. You know way too much, they'd see you as a liability." Alice explained. I knew this should worry me, but I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. My eyes moved to her lips and she smiled.

"Bella, are you even listening? We have lots of time to focus on that later. Your killer ex is running around Forks." She said jokingly. My eyes shot up at that statement.

"You don't think he'd hurt anyone do you?" I asked worried.

"There's no telling, Edward has gone to humans before. I'm hoping he isn't that mad though. Last time I checked on him, he was in a bar drinking, even though we can't get drunk." This was news to me, I guess no blood means no alcohol intoxication.

"Where is he now?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, he won't make his mind up. He must know I'm watching him." I heard Charlie climbing the stairs, Alice jumped over the bed and crouched low to the floor. I laid down facing away from the door and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and then close again. I sat up and Alice popped up on the other side of the bed.

"I really hope Edward doesn't do anything stupid." I said as she stood up.

"I've gotta go look for him, but I'll be back before you fall asleep tonight. I promise." She said and then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I wanted so bad to hold her there and kiss her more, but I held back.

"Okay, I won't sleep till you're back in this bed though." I said stubbornly.

"I'll hurry." And just like that she was gone. My room suddenly felt empty and cold. I shivered and grabbed my blanket, wrapping it around me. It hit me then that I still needed to go Christmas shopping. Thank god I had Alice, I'm sure with her I could get it done fast. My dad had put the tree up in November, but I had been too depressed to take any interest. I wandered downstairs still in my blanket. Charlie was on the couch watching tv and drinking a beer as usual. The Christmas tree sat next to the tv, lights twinkling brightly. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and sat down on the couch next to him.

APOV

"I owe all of you a huge apology." My entire family, except Edward, sat on the couches in the living room. They had all returned to Forks the moment they found out Edward had gone missing. "I should have waited for things to settle and Edward to move on before I came down. I also should have asked Edward first. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course we can, honey." Esme responded and came and gave me a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong, Bella needed a friend. What kind of family are we to abandon one of our own?" I could see the sadness in her eyes. I realized then that Bella was like a daughter to Esme.

"I've been watching for Edward. Last I saw he was out in the woods. I'm hoping that's a sign that he's still a vegetarian." I commented hoping that I was right, and Edward was nothing to worry about.

"We need to at least locate him and be sure. Then we can leave him be. On the other hand though, Victoria is still making appearances from time to time. The Quiluete wolves have kept her at bay. But I think we need to keep a closer eye on Bella." Carlisle added.

"I'm sure Alice can handle that." Emmett smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye. Esme gave me a strange look, but Carlisle was clueless.

"You're right Emmett." He said looking over at me. "Alice you need to be with Bella as often as possible and not far away when she has to be alone. The rest of us will continue to hunt down Victoria." Carlisle laid out the plan. Emmett couldn't help but giggle a little, Rose punched him in the shoulder and he quit. Carlisle just gave him a stern look. I thought for a moment about telling Carlisle and Esme how I felt about Bella. But decided now wasn't the time.

"Okay, I'm going to head back to Bella's house. I'll have my phone and you guys updated on Edward and Victoria's whereabouts." I said as I grabbed my jacket, which was just for looks, and went upstairs to pack a bag and call Bella.

I was neatly folding clothes and placing them in a small bag. I'd called Bella and made plans to stay the week with her. She'd told Charlie my family was going to a Caribbean island for Christmas and I'd opted out. She had invited me to spend Christmas with them. Of course Charlie had been concerned Edward would return but Bella reassured him that it was just me. I zipped up my bag as Esme entered my room. Jasper had been downstairs hanging out with Emmett.

"Alice, before you go, we need to talk." I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. She'd fully understood what Emmett's joke had meant.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please don't tell Carlisle or Jasper! I'm not sure of anything myself. I promise once I figure it out, I'll tell them myself." I blurted out. Esme smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around me.

"I won't tell but you should be careful what you do until you've told them. We don't need anymore rogue vampires." She said calmly, I nodded as she got up and left the room. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed to the garage to get my car.

BPOV

"Bella, I'm still not sure about Alice coming over. I don't want you going back to that horrible place you were in. What are you going to do when she goes back to Alaska?" He asked concerned.

"It will be fine dad. Edwards out if the picture. Alice will email me and visit from time to time. So, no worries okay?" I tried to reassure him.

"I did always like Alice more. I guess it will be okay. You'd better go clean your room before she gets here." He finally let it go.

"Right, I guess dirty laundry on the floor is kind of gross." I sprinted up the stairs, stumbling a little at the top. I quickly gathered my dirty clothes, throwing them in the hamper. I made my bed, cleaned my desk, hung up my clean clothes, and swept the floor. I stood in the middle of my room, flushed from running around so much. I'd completely missed the doorbell ringing.

"Bella?" The door creaked open and there she was. She smiled when her eyes landed on me. "You didn't have to clean up for me." I tucked my hair behind my ear nervously.

"If you're going to be here for a week, you should be in a clean room." I responded as Alice set her bag down next to the door.

"So, you have me all to yourself for the next week. What do you wanna do?" There were lots of things I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to find out what she hid under those extremely expensive clothes. I chose not to tell Alice that though.

"Why don't we go to bed , cause I've got to go Christmas shopping tomorrow." I swore I saw disappointment flash across her face. Before I conscientiously realized what I was doing I rushed to her and embraced her in a hug. I heard her take a deep unnecessary breath. Was she smelling my hair? "Now it's my turn to say, there will be time for that later. I need you to take me shopping tomorrow." A huge smile spread across her face then.

"This will be fun, who are we shopping for?" Alice said excitedly grabbing one of my ands and lacing her fingers between mine. I couldn't help but focus on he feel of her soft skin. I wanted so badly to kiss her again.

"We are shopping for my dad, and your family. I already bought my mom and Phil a present, cause I had to get them in the mail."

"Okay, this will be easy. Charlie needs a heartfelt card, that tells him he's doing a good job, and new socks. Emmett loves video games, there's one that comes out at midnight. Rosalie is like me, any form of fashionable clothing will make her happy." I could tell Alice was getting worked up and felt the need to calm her down.

"Alice...Alice!" She stopped suddenly and stared at me. I only had a moment before she started again so I took the opportunity. I leaned in quickly my hot lips connecting with her cold ones. Then that feeling was there again, coursing through me. My hands moved to her hair and I tangled my fingers in her soft tresses. I gasped when her cold fingers touched the sensitive skin on my stomach. I felt Alice smile into our kiss. Her tongue flicked across my bottom lip, I allowed her entry and fought her tongue with my own. Her hand was slowly making its way up my stomach leaving behind a tingling sensation. It was becoming harder to ignore the ache between my legs. I felt her hand brush the underside of my breast just before she pulled away. I was about to start pouting when Charlie appeared in the doorway of my room.

"I'm headed to bed, don't stay up too late, goodnight girls."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Charlie." He smiled and walked away.

"Thank god for excellent hearing. I had no clue he was coming." Alice smiled.

"Honestly, I was so caught up in our kiss that I almost didn't hear him either. You should get to bed, we have a long day of shopping tomorrow." That statement knocked me off my high, but then I yawned.

"I guess so, but only because I'm exhausted due to lack of sleep." She leaned in and gave me a short sweet kiss goodnight.

When I woke up the next morning, Alice wasn't in my room. I immediately panicked, thinking I'd dreamt that she was back. But before her name even left my lips, she waltzed into the room wearing nothing but a towel. I felt my jaw drop and quickly closed my eyes. I heard her melodic giggle as she padded across the room.

"You're such a tease, Alice!" I commented sneaking a peek. Her hair was wet and dripping and the skin showing glistened from the water that still clung to it. Alice either didn't know I was peeking or wanted to give me a show. She pulled out the clothes she planned to wear and dropped the towel. I knew she knew I was watching then, because I gasped when she exposed her beautiful toned body. She turned her head slightly, glancing over her shoulder at me. I quickly closed the gap in my fingers that I had been peeking through. Arousal was rocketing through every inch of my body. My breathing had become labored and my heart was racing. I was in desperate need of a cold shower. "A-Are you done in the bathroom?" I asked shakily, climbing off the bed with my eyes closed.

"For now, go ahead and shower, I'll fix my hair when you're done." That silky voice, I practically ran out of the room, resisting the urge to look back at her. Did she know what she did to me?

I entered the bathroom closing the door behind me. I turned the shower on, making sure the water was warm. I quickly stripped down and climbed in. My hand immediately moved between my legs as I leaned back against the cool tile. Her smell surrounded me, still lingering from her shower. I took deep breaths as I moved my fingers in and out of my hot wet core. I couldn't help the moans that escaped my throat as I pictured her perfect body. I moved my fingers faster as my other hand attempted futilely to grip the tile. I felt my climax coming and my knees were growing weaker. Her name escaped my lips in a whisper as I came, I slid to the floor. The warm water was betting down on me as I relaxed sliding my fingers out.

APOV

It took everything I had not to follow her into the bathroom. I got dressed quickly and ran a brush through my hair. I could hear Bella in the bathroom and it was very distracting. Quiet moans mixed with the sounds of the shower reached my ears. I sat down on the bed and looked around her room, looking for a distraction. I did good up until I heard my name. I took an unnecessary breath and gripped the edge of the bed. It was a few minutes later when the shower shut off. I tried desperately to clear my mind, knowing that my eyes were black. I stood back up and paced quickly back and forth in the room. I heard her approach the door and I sat back down on the bed. Bella entered in only her towel and I felt my self control slipping away. Her eyes met mine and she stopped closing the door behind her.

"Alice, do I need to leave again?" She asked smirking at me.

"No...I'm just going to close my eyes while you get dressed. We have lots of shopping to do, I can control myself." I felt like was trying to convince myself as well as her. I covered my eyes as she had done earlier. I could hear her pulling clothes on and wanted so badly to peek. I knew for a fact, though, that if I did, I'd lose control.

"Okay, all dressed, I'm gonna brush my hair and teeth and we'll go." She stated heading back into the bathroom. I uncovered my eyes and took a deep breath. I followed her into the bathroom, seeing as how I needed to fix my hair. She was brushing her damp her while blow drying it. When she moved to brush her teeth, I fixed my hair.

We were outside fixing to climb into the car when I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. Her face was already flushed when we made eye contact. That was all it took. I pushed her back up against the side of my car. Our lips met in a rush of passion. The heat that radiated from her body just egged me on. My body pressed up against hers, leaving no space between us. My hands slid down her waist as I brushed my teeth gently across her bottom lip. She quickly let me in, my tongue exploring her mouth. Her hands were in my hair now, pulling on my black spikes. I slid my thigh between her legs, getting a moan in response. I could feel the heat through the material of my jeans. My hands slid under her shirt then, feeling her soft hot skin. Her tongue danced with mine as my hands moved back down, two fingers sliding beneath her waistband.

"Alice..." She whispered into our kiss. That's when someone cleared their throat. We literally jumped away from each other and found Jake standing there. He had an amused look on his face as he waited for us to say something.

"Jake! When did you get here?" Bella asked, blushing with embarrassment.

"Long enough ago to know that if I hadn't shown up...Well let's just say the neighbors would have gotten a show."

"We wouldn't have gone that far." I commented putting my hands behind my back.

"Yeah right! Alice, you had your hands in her pants!" Jake said laughing.

That doesn't mean I was going to do anything." I defended, but I knew deep down that he was right.

"So, Bella, are just going to date all the Cullens or are you just trying to get back at Edward for leaving?" I couldn't help the sadness that rose in me upon hearing that.

"i would never do that to Alice. It just so happens that I'm over Edward. Alice is my girlfriend." Bella said confidently.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am?" I asked surprised by her response.

"You are, and we have some shopping to do." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Can I just let you know that Edward has been dangerously close to breaking the treaty." He dropped the bomb then.

"What?" I asked, suddenly very worried.

"Paul saw him walking the line the other night." Jake explained.

"Is he crazy? Doesn't he know he's endangering his entire family?" Bella looked pissed, I reached out and held her hand.

"Bella I have to go find him." The look she gave me would have scared off the Volturi. "I know we have a lot to do, and I said I wouldn't leave. But if he does this my family will have to leave and he will get killed." I watched her expression go from anger, to understanding, to worry.

"Please don't be gone long." She pleaded with me.

"I promise I'll be back tonight." I turned to Jacob then. "Jake, do not leave Bella's side, even for a minute. Do you understand?" After he nodded in agreement, I turned back to her. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll fix this." And then I took off at full speed to find Edward.

BPOV

I stood there a moment, staring at the spot where Alice had been. After a minute, I looked up at Jake. He stood there patiently waiting for me to come around. I finally looked up at him and then headed back into the house. Jake followed me in and sat down on the couch in the living room. I went upstairs to my room and pulled out Wuthering heights. I settled down on the bed to read, tuning out the rest of the world. Apparently, I'd fallen asleep cause when I opened my eyes the room was dark. I blinked a few times and sat up.

APOV

"Edward! Don't walk away from me!" I yelled watching him stalk through the forest. "If you wanted her, you never should have left! She doesn't belong to you anymore!" He whirled around at that statement.

"I wanted to give her a better life, Alice! A safe one. And now you've ruined that!" He was in my face now, but he didn't scare me. It was dark out now and I knew Bella would be worried.

"She was never safe, not after we left! Did you know Victoria is after her?" I said taking a step closer, glaring into his black eyes.

"What?" That threw him for a loop and he took a step back.

"Yeah, and poor Carlisle has been doing your job. He's the reason Bella hasn't been touched. Did you really think it would be okay to jump in and out of her life like this?"

"She's fine Alice, so what does it matter? I'm sure the wolves would have caught her eventually."

"Fuck you, Edward! You claim you love her, but you're just selfish!" He pushed me for that comment, snarling angrily. I flew through the air but deftly landed on my feet. I rushed back punching him in the face. This knocked him off his feet. He jumped back to his feet and growled. We exchanged punches and kicks in our small sibling rivalry, carrying on until something shocking occurred. She appeared in a flash, "Now, now children. You don't want to anger the wolves."

"Alice! The boundary line! It's right behind you." She shoved us both in opposite directions and then was gone. Edward quickly grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me hard towards him. We landed just a foot away from the boundary line. I looked at Edward with an apologetic expression as we got up off the ground.

"I'm really sorry." I started.

"Yeah, me too. You're right, I know you're right. I'm mostly mad at myself for ruining things with Bella. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw me. She was so angry and hurt. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me." He said sadly.

"I know a great way to earn her forgiveness. Accept her for who she is now." I knew that deep down it bothered Bella that Edward was mad about our relationship.

"I will try, but I don't think she will let me get anywhere near her right now." I hugged him from the side.

"I'll talk her into it." We decided then that we needed to let Carlisle know that we had seen Victoria, even just for a second.

BPOV

It took me a moment, but I realized that Alice wasn't. I reached over and turned the light on and ran a hand through my hair. I got up out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed my face. I grabbed the towel next to sink. I dried my face off and stood up to look in the mirror. My heart thudded several times quickly and then stopped. She was smiling at me, red hair falling over her pale shoulders. It felt like an eternity that I held her gaze, but only a second later I spun around. There was no one there.

"Bella!" Jake burst into the room.

"Ahhh! Jake!" I shoved him. "You freaked me out!"

"I'm sorry, I thought I smelled..."

"Vampire?" I asked worried.

"Yes."

"I think Victoria was just in here." It was at that moment that Alice appeared behind him.

"Alice!" Next thing I knew I was in her arms.

"I had a vision and had to know you were okay." She said quietly, holding me tight.

"I'm okay, please don't leave me again." I saw Jacob leave out of the corner of my eye. Alice pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes.

"Sweetie, I don't leave you even when I'm not here. I'm always keeping an eye on you. Come on, let's get you to bed, it's late." She led me back to my bed.

"You know, I practically slept all day. Do I really have to go back to sleep?" I asked as we sat down on the bed.

"No, what do you want to do?" She asked innocently.

"I really wanna spend some time with you, uninterrupted." I took her hand and laced my fingers between hers.

"I can't make any promises, but we can try." She scooted a little closer, a mischievous look in her eyes. I stood up and moved to stand in front of her. She took my other hand and pulled me down to her lap. My legs on either side of her. In an instant my lips were on hers hungrily searching for her tongue. Alice's hands moved to my lower back pulling me closer to her. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I couldn't help the moan that slipped out. My hands moved under her purple blouse feeling her cold soft skin, that burn against my hands. Alice rolled us then so she was laying on top of me. She trailed kisses down my neck then, gently moving down to my chest. I moved my hands further up her shirt and around to the front. I felt the silky fabric of her bra and slowly slipped my hands underneath.

Alice paused for a minute, gasping, then gently nipped just above my pulse point. My hips moved up to meet hers. My hands fondling her breasts, massaging them as she moved against me. Her mouth found mine again as her thigh brushed up against my sex."Alice..." I said breathlessly into our kiss. She sat up then, pulling my black shirt up over my head. Then she was kissing my chest passionately, making a beeline down my stomach. Just knowing where she was going sent powerful electricity through my body. My hands were tangled in her hair as I tried to stay calm. When she reached the waistband of my jeans, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. She pulled them down slowly, kissing the inside of my thighs as she went. She left a trail of intense heat in her wake. I heard my jeans hit the floor. She moved back up and kissed me hard, I put my hands behind her head and held her to me. One of her hands reached down and slipped into my white lacy underwear.

"Oh god! Alice...please." I begged her. She smirked at me as her fingers brushed over my hot wet center. I couldn't handle the teasing. My hands moved to grip her back, gently scratching her as they moved downwards.

"What is it, exactly, that you want me to do?" She asked, arousal dripping from her voice. I looked up into her dark eyes. I'd never seen Alice this turned on, it made me want her even more.

"I want you... in me." I said quietly, writhing beneath her. She leaned forward biting me on the neck, harder this time, and slid two fingers in. I gasped as my hands grabbed the sheets, gripping them tightly. She moved in and out, slowly at first. She watched my every move, I squirmed thoroughly enjoying every second. And just when I though I couldn't take the intense pleasure anymore, she slid a third finger in. She smiled as I let out a noiseless scream. She began moving faster then and I felt as if my body was going to explode.

"Alice...I-I..." My orgasm hit me then full force. It was like a shiver at first and then my whole body tightened, burning with an intense fire, and I stopped breathing for a moment. When I came back down to earth, Alice was just watching me. I didn't have time to blush or think, her lips were on mine again. I smiled and said, "Now, it's my turn!"

A/N- good news! The fire is contained and I still have a home. Which is a miracle of God because over 200 people lost their homes. Still keeping those people in my prayers. My friends were bugging me to stop teasing them with this story so Alice and Bella finally got what they wanted. There's definitely more to come! Thank you so much for the reviews and also for sticking around, you guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly rolled back over, enjoying the look in Alice's eyes. Her hands rested on my hips, cooling my hot skin. I placed small, soft kisses down her neck, loving the feel of her skin. My kisses reached her shirt and I sat up, deftly unbuttoning her shirt. When I reached the last button, she sat up and let it fall off of her. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her in just a bra. It too was purple, but made of a silky material. I kissed her on the lips again, biting her gently, and running my tongue across her soft bottom lip. My hands were behind her back now, unclasping her bra. My hips moved against hers as my arousal built back up. I slipped her bra off her arms and dropped it to the floor, looking deep into her dark eyes. Her hands were moving all over me, caressing every inch of my skin. I looked down at her breasts then, I moaned at just the sight of them. I gently pushed her back on the bed and took in the sight of the moon reflecting off of her pale skin.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

"Mmm." I leaned down then , taking one of her nipples into my mouth. Her back arched up off the bed. She tasted amazing, so sweet, my hips gyrated against hers. My teeth grazed against her hardened nipple and Alice moaned loudly. I sucked gently on it and slid a hand down her stomach to the button of her jeans. With skill I didn't know I had, I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans with one hand. Then I moved back up to massage her other breast as I left gentle kisses down her stomach. My hand left her breast as I pulled her jeans down, letting them fall to the floor. Her panties matched her bra, I hooked a finger in the waist band on each side of her waist and pulled them off. As I climbed back up her body, I placed kisses on her thighs and occasionally even nibbled the tender skin there. That made Alice's breathing quicken as I made my way to my goal. She kept herself neatly shaved, this made me smile. I settled in between her legs, slid one hand up her leg, while the other rested on her lower stomach. Alice gasped as I slid the first finger in, I slowly moved it in a circular motion, Alice's breathing got heavier. I slid in another finger and continued the motion, then in a moment of complete trust I flicked my tongue over her clit. I had never had sex with a guy let alone a woman, I had no clue what I was capable of. Alice's back arched up off the bed, I stopped the circular motion and moved my fingers in and out at a quick pace. I sucked at her clit and made circular motions around it, and watched Alice react to my every move. She made little whimpering noises as she breathed, that got quieter and quieter as I went. After a while her back left the bed and she took a big breath in as her whole body tensed up, it made it hard to move my fingers but continued at my quick pace. And then suddenly she came, I slowed my pace as she gasped for air.

"Bella, Bella...wow...my god." She said breathlessly, eyes still closed. I removed my fingers and just watched her. How did I get so lucky?

I opened my eyes sleepily to find Alice looking at me. At first it was creepy, then I realized that she looked horribly upset. My eyes popped open and sat up. The sun was high in the sky, meaning it was late morning/early afternoon. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked confused. Had I done something to upset her?

"Jasper left for good." She said sadly. "I had to tell him it was over, he had no clue what was going on. And it didn't go so well, he was so mad, he wouldn't even look at me. And then he was yelling, and then he was gone." She stared at her hands as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Alice, I promise. I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy again." She finally wrapped her arms around me and took a deep unnecessary breath.

"We have some shopping to do." Alice pointed out putting on a smile. I smiled back and then went to my dresser for clothes.

At the end of the day, there was a present for everyone. Christmas Eve was tomorrow night, and I was finally in the mood for it. Alice and I walked up the sidewalk, arm in arm. Alice was going on and on about how exciting it was to really celebrate Christmas. When we reached the front door, she let go of my arm and we entered the house. Charlie was in the kitchen talking to Sue in hushed tones. I walked in out of curiosity, Alice followed.

"Bella, perfect timing. We need to talk to you about something important." Charlie said, motioning for me to sit down. Alice went to stand by the sink.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering what they could possibly need to talk to me about. Then it hit me...what if they knew about Alice and I? I was suddenly in a panic.

"Sue and I have some very important news for you." It wasn't about me, I relaxed. "We have decided to...get married." Married?!

"Really?! Oh my gosh! Dad that's great!" I was suddenly on my feet, hugging my dad.

"So, you're okay with it then? I just need your blessing, that's all that matters to me." I'd not seen my dad this happy, since he and mom were still happy and together.

"Of course! When's the date?"

"It's in may, and I want you to be my maid of honor." Sue explained.

"I'd love that, but what about Leah?" Oh wow this meant I'd have a step brother and sister.

"She's going off to school in January, she's not sure she'll be able to make it. She told me to ask you."

"I'd be honored." I hug Sue and dad several more times and wished them congratulations, as did Alice. Then we headed upstairs with the bags we unloaded from the car. Alice unpacked the bags while grabbed the scissors, wrapping paper, and tape. I had a feeling life was gonna get better.

A/N- sorry I've been gone, but I'm back now and can't wait to get writing again!


End file.
